moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hyper Dudes
''Super Hyper Dudes ''is a 2017 American live-action/CGI musical comedy film based on the fanfiction by MissBrains101. The film was directed by Katherine McPhee with a screenplay by Linda Woolverton and stars the voices of Roger Craig Smith, Jason Griffith, Travis Willingham, Quinton Flynn, Colleen Villard, Cindy Robinson, Karen Strassman, Laura Bailey, Nika Futterman, Michelle Ruff, Kirk Thornton, Wally Wingert, Simon Pegg, Jonah Hill and Saoirse Ronan with new characters being played by a live-action cast consisting of Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, Matt Willis, Harry Styles, Noah Grossman, Mari Takahashi, Joshua Ovenshire, David "Lasercorn" Moss, Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller, Shayne Topp, Keith Leak II, Logan Paul and Joey Graceffa with Bobby Graham as the female human protagonist. Composer Brian Tyler not only composed the score for the film with the score being a mixture of orchestral, pop and rock but also composed pop-based songs for the film with lyrics by Styles and vocal performances by Kate Higgins, Zac Efron, Ross Lynch and Danny Jones from the pop rock band McFly as the singing voices of Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver with Tom Fletcher, also from McFly, as Sonic's singing voice. Walt Disney Pictures released the film on July 17th, 2017 in the UK and on July 26th, 2017 in the United States. Plot In Station Square, Sonic The Hedgehog(Roger Craig Smith) meets up with his friend Amy Rose(Cindy Robinson), who tells him that she has tickets for the both of them to a concert being performed by the Jay Blue Birds, a popular teen boy band consisting of human musicians Daniel(Ian Hecox), Kyle(Anthony Padilla) and Nick(Harry Styles). Blaze The Cat(Laura Bailey), Rouge The Bat(Karen Strassman), Cream The Rabbit(Michelle Ruff) and some G.U.N. soldiers are into the Jay Blue Birds as well, much to Shadow The Hedgehog's(Jason Griffith) annoyance. Knuckles The Echidna(Travis Willingham) stays out of the Jay Blue Birds business and Silver The Hedgehog(Quinton Flynn) is forced to do the same when Blaze leaves. Later on the night of the Jay Blue Birds concert, which Miles "Tails" Prower(Colleen Villard) and Shadow are both attending, Amy waits outside the Station Square Entertainment Center for Sonic, but she eventually starts crying and dumps Sonic after his arrival is delayed by Dr. Eggman(Nick Frost) when the latter attacks the city and Sonic has to stop him. Sonic feels heartbroken and begins to sing the song Feelin' Heartbroken and over the course of one week, he begins to feel left out and lonely as do the other boys. Silver is unable to go out with Blaze, Cream isn't showing any interest in Tails's inventions and Knuckles misses Rouge coming to Angel Island to try and steal the Master Emerald. Shadow, on the other hand, is getting tired of the Jay Blue Birds music because the music is being heard from work to everywhere and it is annoying him. Later that evening, Sonic goes to a diner where he meets up with Tails, Knuckles and Silver. While munching on some food, the four express to each other how much they hate the Jay Blue Birds and that they're unable to spend time with the girls because of the band and after seeing his human friend Alex(Bobby Graham), a, orphaned teenage girl who hates the Jay Blue Birds as much as the boys do, Sonic gets the idea of forming a boy band with the other three after they explain that Alex, along with Blaze, Rouge and Cream, would pay a lot of attention to him if he and the other three were famous. The four manage to recruit Shadow(who scoffs at the idea at first) into the band after they are told by the chef/waiter Jack that every boy band needs to have five members but that it's not unusual for boy bands to have three or four members. The next morning, Sonic gets ready for some schooling of hard rock by setting up some equipment and music CDs and the four arrive at his house to do some boy band training with him. They start a little sloppy and out of tune at first but over the next three weeks, their performance improves when they transform their screechy tone singing into harmonious melodic singing and turn their dance of poetry into perfect sync. After experimenting on some fashion, clothes and other fashionable things after which they finally choose the clothes they want to wear, they have to choose a band name and, after some debating, they settle on the name Super Hyper Dudes. The next night at the local place called Club Shake-It-Off, where an event called the Talent ShowOff Competition is taking place, the boys sign up for the competition and, after a bunch of other performers and a five-minute intermission, perform the song Together Forever for Alex, Rouge, Blaze and Cream, who are also attending the event and are impressed with the show the boys are giving. After the performance, which everyone in the club enjoyed, a man named Rupert Ivorybone(Simon Pegg) approaches the boys and offers them a full-time record deal which they happily accept after some encouragement from Blaze, Cream and Rouge. In the next six months that follow, the boys become a famous pop band, making appearances in TV news, commercials and magazines and events such as festivals, movie premieres, opening ceremonies and more. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.